Clueless The Tales Of The Elite Trio Plus Toph
by The Best You'll Ever Get
Summary: ok this are true stories about my and my friends when we are role playing
1. Nicknaming

Authors note: Hey friends Mai Mai,Le Le,and Tophish

and now so there is little or no confusion this stories are based off my friends and my real life happenings

Azula is talking to Ty lee then mai come into the picture.

ok Tophish you were sick so you aren't in this one

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ty Ty!"

"Ty Ty?"

"Yup!"

"Care to explain?"

"Ty Lee needs a nickname."

"I don't like Ty Ty."

"How about Le Le ?"

"Better then Ty Ty."

Mai walks out of the math room

"Hey Mai Mai"

"Mai Mai?"

"Zula is nicknaming us."

"Zula! I love it."

"Ok"


	2. Daddy?

Authors Note: This is supposed to be funny.

Hey Le Le Mai Mai and Tophish

* * *

Ty Lee;Sokka is such a whimp i am switching to Zuko.

Azula:NO!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula to Ozai

'Daddy."

"Yes my little prodigy"

"Can i have new semi-faithful sidekicks"

"Why?"

"They are both in love with Zuko"

"Well then of course. You can have anything you want."

"Can I have a pony."

"No shut up!"


	3. When is Le Le Coming

Authors Note;Ok this is basicly a before to a party at my friends house.

HEY Tophish,Mai Mai,and Le Le.

Azula is the first one talking the rest is hopefully easier to follow.

Then Mai is Talking

Then Toph

* * *

"I can't wait till Le Le gets here"

"Neither can I"

"Why don't you call her Zula"

Azula calls Ty Lee

"Hello is Ty Lee There?"

"Who?"

"Ty Lee"

"Who?"

"Le Le"

"Oh! she just left"

"Ok thanks"

Azula hangs up

"She just left"

"Okay"

the door bell rings

Azula screams"LE LE!!"

* * *

Ok i hope to have four up by the end of the night if not tomarrow morning 


	4. Bring It

Authors Note:This one takes place during Gym

Sup? Tophish,Mai Mai,and Le Le.

By Mai Mai's asking Here is four her fav

* * *

"You wanna mess with me Le Le?" 

"Oh yes i do Zula."

"Then bring it!"

"Oh I brought It."

Le Le steps on Zulas foot

"Ow mai mai tell Le Le to stop."

"Zula you brought it upon yourself."

* * *

Toph has only been in one but your in the next one i promise or the one after. 


	5. The Water Peasent

Authors Note:This one takes place over im so the usernames are

FirePrincess15-Azula

ThinkPink14-Ty lee

Oh if you can think of one for Mai review me it

Shout Outs:Tophish,Le Le,and Mai Mai (even though you are still mad at me)

* * *

FirePrincess15:Atleast Mais NOT in love with a water peasent

ThinkPink14:What did you call him?

FirePrincess15:A W-a-t-e-r P-e-a-s-e-n-t

ThinkPink14:Oh no you didn't

FirePrincess15:Oh yes i did

ThinkPink14:Bring it

FirePrincess15-Hey! Thats my line

* * *

This was not fun to type Why? the - kept sticking 


	6. Picture Perfect

Authors Note:This one take place during recess and Bumi is a kid in my school who reminds me of bumi.

Shoutouts: You now the drill.

* * *

"Come on Toph do the Splits" 

"No Le Le"  
"Please Toph"  
"Stop asking and i will"

Toph does the splits.

Azula attempts to do the spils and falls flat on the ground.Just as Bumi toke a picture.

"Ok got Toph got you.Azula didn't get you perfect"

* * *

short i know 


	7. No Pictures Please

Authors Note:This one take place during a Valentines Party.

Shoutouts: You now the drill.

* * *

"Le Le give me back my camera i need pictures of the class not just Mai Mai"

"Just one more?"

"No!"

"Yes Mai doesn't want anymore pictures."

Le Le starts to take a video of Mai Mai

"Hey i said no pictures"

"I am not taking a picture i am making a video"

"Le Le give me back my camera"

Azula grabs the camera and turns off the video flimer

"No more pics or vids.ok Le Le"

* * *

so tired but i must put 4 more chapters before sleep 


	8. Death Wish

Authors Note: This takes place during English and the other kids in this are Meng and Lee.Oh yah Meng is a boy in this.

Joo Dee is the teacher.

Shoutouts:To lazy

* * *

"Now class i will hand you a sheet of questions to answer" 

Meng reads the sheet

"ok the answer to the first one is i'm a traffic cop and i said so"

Azula walks over to Mai's desk

"can i have a knife?"

"for who"

"Me"

"Why?"

"Meng and Lee have answered every question with i am a traffic cop and i said so"

"No Zula"

"Fine"

Azula walks back to her desk

"Oh gosh someone save me before i kill myself"

Meng pipes up

"Your weird Azula"

Azula looks at Mai and gives her the please can i have a knife look

Mai mouths No

Azula walks back over to Mai

"Can i have a knife to Kill Meng with"

* * *

i still have 2 to type and one to write so i got the Ty Lee part out i am tired 


	9. Concussion Attempt

Authors Note: This is a follow up to death wish

Shoutouts:To lazy

* * *

"Mai can i have a knife to kill Meng with" 

"No"

"Lee"

"No"

"Fine I"ll give myself a concussion"

Azula starts hitting her head on her english book.Class starts.Azula starts hitting her self with her hand.

"Ow"

smack

"Ow"

smack

"Ow"

"Gosh Azula stop tring to bring attention to yourself"

"I am not" smack "Ow"

"i am trying to give myself a concussion"

* * *

i still have 1 to type and one to write 

i am hungery and sleepy i will get one more up who knows about the other one


	10. Language Of Toph

Authors Note: A mini series called the language of... First up is Toph

Shoutouts:To lazy

* * *

"The whole class is a Beeping mess 

"Colorful launguage.Huh? Toph"

"Well their all beepholes

"Now now lets use save launguage"

"Why? and why are you beeping me out?"

"I have a rating to hold"

"Ok then i must clear the swearing out of my system"

Azula shoves her fingers in her ears

Beep Beep Beep

* * *

Yup i beeped out the swears Rating peeps 


	11. Language Of Ty Lee

Authors Note: A mini series called the language of... Next Ty Lee

Shoutouts:Hola Avatari(Mai),Jojo(Toph),Jenica(Ty Lee)

* * *

I am sick of all those bitchy people.

Hell NO Hockey.

Fricking Fastballs.

is a Royal Bitch

the royal bitch's husband the ass

* * *

no beeps cause i didnt want to.

Also my shoutouts have become our oc names

And creds to Jenica and Avatari for Fricking Fastballs and Hell No Hockey


	12. Language Of Mai

Authors Note: A mini series called the language of... Next Mai

Shoutouts:Hola Avatari ,Jojo,Jenica

* * *

Hell NO Hockey.

Fricking Fastballs.

is a Royal Bitch

the royal bitch's husband the ass

* * *

no beeps cause i didnt want to. 

And creds to Jenica and Avatari for Fricking Fastballs and Hell No Hockey


End file.
